What's Going to Happen
by PhantomTwilighter2009
Summary: Bella is kidnapped and bitten, but the wolves don't mind, but what happens when the Cullens come back? Why is Bella not a true vampire? This is J/B and my first Twilight phic so enjoy! the rating may change!
1. Changed

**Here is something that you guys never thought would happen: I'm writing a Twilight fic! Now, before you guys start chasing after me with pitchforks, I saw New Moon and I've got the feeling just to write one. It won't be a long story, but it's twilight, nonetheless. I hope you guys like it, even my Phantom Phans! Even though you guys will be first in line to get your flaming baseball bats!**

**What's Going to Happen**

I don't really remember what happened; the last thing I can recall was that I was in the safe, strong arms of my boyfriend, his heat making me happy and warm, and then the next thing I know, I'm sitting in the dungeon of the some rogue group of vampires' home. I don't know how long I've been here or why I'm here. All they tell me is that I will know soon enough. And I think that soon enough has just begun.

I hear my cell door opening, but I refuse to open my eyes; the last time I looked at them, I was nearly their lunch. I heard the familiar, light footsteps that could have belonged to an innocent child, but this child was going to, hopefully, kill me today.

"Good evening, human. How are you today?" she asked sweetly, but her harsh undertone gave it away. I kept silent; it was better that way. The little girl wouldn't laugh at me when I stuttered, or threaten my life if I made a sarcastic remark.

"That's fantastic. I just came in to let you know that, later on tonight, you will become...our snack. They just wanted me to give you a heads up, so you could prepare your mind." and with that, the little girl with the sweet bell voice skipped happily out of my cell.

My body has been completely numb up until this point, but now, my tightly reigned in emotions are beginning to break through. Even though I've been praying that they'd kill me, I'm still hesitant. Would it hurt? Would they play around with me before they killed me? Or would the bloodsuckers be merciful and kill me instantly?

Why does this kind of stuff have to happen to me? I used to have a normal, semi-perfect life with my first boyfriend, a bloodsucker as well, and then he left me. He told me he no longer desired me and practically vanished into thin air. Then, I went to my best friend for comfort. Naturally he wanted to tear my former boyfriend's head off, but I convinced him otherwise. At the time, I missed my first boyfriend tremendously, all I wanted was him and nobody else, but I knew I was only kidding myself; he was never coming back and that was that.

So, when I was alone or at school, I was cold, mean, and I just wanted to get through each day without having to think about him, but, when I was with my friend, my heart, which had shriveled into nothing and what was left had turned to stone, had seemed to grow a little and it felt less heavy. Then he, like my bloodsucking boyfriend, he held a secret too. He was a wolf. The news, at first, made me want to curl up into a ball and never come out, but, I eventually grew used to it; he was still my best friend, just more muscular, taller, and his hair was shorter.

We began to see each other more and more and with each visit, the bloodsucker became nothing more than a memory. It was still painful to think about, he was my first boyfriend after all, but, my friend made me feel loved. We soon became a couple, but his pack really didn't like it; they do what they call "imprinting" which is when the boy sees the girl and they immediately fall for each other, no matter who or what. Basically he told them all to go to hell and we moved to Seattle a week later. My dad was kinda pissed, but we reassured him that nothing was going to happen until we were married. That was until three months ago.

Three months ago was when we first...how can I say this without it getting awkward...really became a couple. When we first moved in, everything was nice and cool; nothing weird was going on. Then, as the weeks went on, I began to notice how hot he looked with his shirt off, how his muscles rippled under his skin when he would move, how his brown-black eyes shined when they looked at me...

The night it happened was when he had come in from going to see his pack back in Forks. He felt guilty for leaving them and decided that he would go back twice a week to see them. There was a storm going on outside and when the rain began to pour down in buckets and the thunder set in, I became nervous. It was almost midnight when he walked through our apartment door. I couldn't help it when I saw him, I kissed him deeply and he had no problem returning the kiss. I can still smell the forest and sweat that was on his body and how the rain drops glistened in his pitch black hair.

Even after all of that, all of our memories, he isn't coming to get me. I honestly though he loved me enough that if anything bad happened to me, he would be there to help me; like when I found out-

"Miss Human, are you ready?" the sweet voice asked. It was the little girl again. Opening my eyes, I gasped as I gazed at her; she looked like a porcelain doll. Her hair fell in perfect, blonde ringlets, she had a petite, adorable nose, rose bud lips, a small, lithe figure, and eyes that shined like rubies. She was the picture of absolute grace and beauty, but she was trapped in an eight year-old's body.

"Come now, we'll be kind, we promise." she crossed her fingers to show that she meant it. Placing a hand on my stomach, I shakily stood up and gazed at the pretty child. How could something this precious be so evil? Looking down at my arms, at the cuts and bruises that rained down over them, I couldn't help but think of my boyfriend again. Would he be sad if he could see me like this? Or would he not care, seeing as how he's completely forgotten about me? Raising my head back up to the child, I saw something in her eyes; it looked like pity. Could she possibly let me go and just tell the others that the group of newborns that were right next to my cell, got out and killed me?

"Are we just going to stand here all day, or are we going to get going?" she whined, stamping her foot to emphasize how impatient she was for her meal. Sighing, I walked forward and she grasped my hand tightly, making sure that her food wouldn't run away. "Don't worry, I'm sure Mama and Papa will be nice to you; they always are." she giggled sweetly; her laughter sounded like thousands of ringing bells. She had parents? From what my bloodsucker boyfriend told me was that it was impossible for his kind to have children.

"I can tell what you're thinking and they're not my real Mama and Papa." she replied. I was a little taken aback at her assumption. How could she tell what I was thinking.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked, my voice quiet and hoarse from not using it. She quickly turned around, her pale face serene, but it held a darkness to it that made me shiver.

"My mama and papa were my first meal." she growled, turning back around so she could keep walking. She actually killed and drank from her own parents? This child definitely had some issues to work out. "Miss Human, we're here." she announced. I nearly bumped into her tiny frame, but I knew it would hurt me more if I smacked into her rock hard body than the other way around.

My heart began to beat a mile a minute; this was it. I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. I just wish I could have told my boyfriend about what was going to happen to us; I wish I could tell him that he was going to be a father and that we were going to be happy. But, that was now only a dream. I was never going to see him again, my child was going to die inside of me, and I would soon be following it.

Taking the handle, the brass of the knob made my hand shake even more, I took a deep breath and began to turn it slowly, but, before I could completely open it all the way, I heard a growl that didn't belong to the girl who stood beside me. No, it belonged to an animal that I had been hoping to see for however long I was in that cell. Turning around, I saw it; it was large, hairy, and pissed off!

"Jake." I breathed, taking a step forward. Suddenly, I felt the girl's small, cool hands on my wrists and before I could pull back, her fangs pushed through my thin layer of skin and into a vein. It felt wonderful! I had never felt anything that made me feel this way. Then, pain began to take over; my body, and quite possibly my baby, was dying. I heard Jacob give a howl of pain and rage and two more wolves appeared next to him; Sam and Embry. The fangs left my wrist and I cried out, begging someone, anyone, to make the sharp, fiery pain go away.

My vision began to blur as I heard the screams of a child and smell the smoke of a fire burning. Why was there a fire? And why did it feel like this has happened to me before? Closing my eyes, I felt two, warm, familiar arms cradling me close to a strong chest that smelled like wet earth and pine. Nuzzling my face into that chest, I felt his heart pounding furiously underneath my ear. "Jacob." I whimpered. Perhaps he could make the pain stop?

"Bella, everything's going to be okay. I'm here now." he whispered in my ear softly. I felt blood trickle out of my mouth as I tried to speak to him, so I could say that I was going to be fine and he had nothing to worry about. "Don't speak, Bells, I'll do everything I can to keep you human."

And with that, his lips latched onto my wrist and the cold, welcoming darkness enveloped me; taking me away to place where I didn't want to go.

^.^

A panicked, yet soothing, voice was calling me, begging me to wake up. Who was trying to wake me up? I felt so odd and tired, I didn't want to wake up. I sighed and moved my body closer to whoever, or whatever, was holding me so I wouldn't have to listen to the voice.

"Bella, you have to wake up. Everyone is here to see you. Please, Bella, please." the voice kept asking. Who was there? Who wanted me awake so badly? I wanted to stay in the comforting blackness and never leave it. I felt a large, warm hand stroke my cheek, move through my loose curls, and finally resting on my shoulder. Smiling, I decided that, whoever the voice was, couldn't be all that bad if they were treating me so nice. Opening my eyes, they immediately clashed with happy, but sad deep brown eyes.

"Bella." he sighed, crushing me to his chest. Jake? Why did he look so sad? Looking around, I noticed we were in the hospital with Sam, Embry, Quil, Leah, and Emily were all standing around my bed. Why was the whole pack in the hospital? Was someone hurt? Moving, I felt something tugging on my arm and I nearly passed out when my eyes came in contact with a needle and the IV vein full of blood. What the hell was going on?

"Jake, what happened?" I whispered, surprised that my voice was so hoarse and my throat sore. Why can't I remember anything?! A look of concern shadowed his tan features, but he smiled, which looked more like a smirk in my opinion, and kissed my lips, which were sore, too. Trying to move again, I was shocked to feel that my entire body was covered with a dull ache. Why isn't anyone telling me what is going on?

"I'll tell you when you're better, Bells. Right now, you have to focus on getting better." he sighed, getting off the uncomfortable bed. Why won't he tell me? Grasping his wrist, I gasped as I felt his pulse under my hand, I could hear the sound of his heart beating, the wet organ pumping the liquid I suddenly craved.

"Bella!" Emily cried out, pushing me back against the pillows. Why can't I have Jacob's blood? Wait a second, blood...

"Oh my God, I'm a vampire!" I screamed. How could this happen? How did I become a vampire?! Jacob was back by my side in a millisecond, covering my mouth, which I desperately tried not to bite.

"Shh! Bella, you can't shout things like that!" he whispered, trying to stifle a laugh. How could he laugh at a time like this? I'm a vampire, he's a wolf, and I want to drink him until he's dry! Tears began to pour out of my eyes as I began to process everything. Jake and I would have to break up; wolves and vampires are sworn enemies and it's unheard of for them to be a couple. Hold on, how could I have tears? Vampires didn't have tears!

"I'm a freak. I can cry." I sobbed into Jacob's chest, letting the salty droplets wet his shirt. I'm already a freak and now I'm more freaky than would I originally would have been. Suddenly, all of last night's events came back; one memory after the next. "Jake, am I really a bloodsucker? I don't want to be like him! I want to be with you!"

"I'm not going anywhere and neither is the pack. I don't care if you're a bloodsucker, you're my Bella and nobody here cares either." he cooed in my ear. Lifting my eyes up from his chest, I gazed at everyone, their eyes confirming what Jake had just said.

"There's definitely going to be some issues back on the rez," Quil said, a smirk that always made me laugh appeared on his face.

"But who cares!" Embry shouted, throwing his hands up for emphasis. Laughing, I leaned into Jake again, whispering in his ear, "If it's still there, you might be a father."

"Think of it this way, at least you don't smell bad!" Leah snickered, which ended up getting her a whack upside the head from Emily, who smiled warmly at me. We've grown to be great friends, since both of our boys were in the pack.

Jacob smiled happily at me, as if he already knew...

Seth all of a sudden ran in and, for the first time, the gangly boy was out of breath. "Guys, we've got a really BIG problem!" he panted.

"What?" we all asked at once. We began to laugh, but the look on Seth's face told us that this wasn't something that we should be laughing about. Quieting down, I dug my fingers in Jake's white shirt. What the hell could possibly be wrong now? Man, I have so many questions, but none are being answered!

"It's the Cullens; they're back."

**And it's a cliffhanger! It's going to be a series, but I'm not going to forget about my other stories. This is just another story that I can update when I'm not in the mood to update my Phantom ones. Don't get me wrong, Erik will always be my muse, but I just needed to do something different! I hope you guys liked it! And for those people who are just Twilight fans, this is my first Twilight story so...yeah. If you don't like it, sorry!**

**^.^**


	2. Guess Who!

**I never expected my first Twilight fic would get such a response! I know getting 5 reviews for one chapter isn't a lot, but I usually don't get that many reviews for the stories I write, not that I'm dissing my Phantom readers! I love you guys! Still, I'm grateful for the reviews and everything else that I've gotten. So, here is Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**What's Going to Happen**

My whole body froze at what Seth told us; the Cullens were back in Forks. I thought they weren't ever coming back? Why, at all times, do they decide to come back? I felt Jacob's arms tighten around my waist, half out of anger, and, probably, half out of fear. Jake told me his greatest fear was that I would leave him and the pack if the bloodsuckers ever came back, but I reassured him time and time again that I wouldn't and I'm not planning on going back on that promise.

"Jake, don't worry; I'm staying right here with everyone." I whispered into his chest. I felt a rumbling go through his chest and I rubbed my pale hands up and down his warm back; he was angry. I could tell that he wanted to do nothing more than to go and find my bloodsucking former boyfriend and rip off his head. "You need to calm down."

"How can I? That...man, who left you in the forest alone, is back! He's more than likely going to ask you to go back to him, now that you're a...bloodsucker yourself." he replied. The word "bloodsucker" hit me harder than I thought it would. Pulling away from his warm embrace, I moved to the bed, but I couldn't move very far, the IV in my arm made sure of that!

I heard Emily's calm, but hurried, footsteps came over to where I was sitting. I didn't want comfort from anyone! Especially from someone who was thinking what was on everyone's mind: she's a bloodsucker. She's a vampire. She's no longer one of us. I felt her arm go around my shoulders, but I pushed them off. Tears welled in my eyes when the whole pack decided it was a good idea to huddle around me; some putting their hands on my shoulder, some actually giving me hugs.

"Did I ever tell you how awesome I think you all are?" I chocked out after everyone was done. Laughing, none of us noticed a body standing in front of the doorway. I was the first to see who it was and what I saw made the tears want to come anew; it was Edward. His expression was one of pain and sadness. Leah was the next to notice, then Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, and finally Jake.

"Bella?" his honey sweet voice asked. Sorrow filled every word. I found myself suddenly lost in his gold eyes, but I quickly averted my gaze. He no longer wanted me and I no longer wanted, or needed, him! I was going to have a baby with Jacob, I was accepted by his whole pack, even though I had turned into something I had grown to hate, and Jacob loved me; at least...I think he still does...

"Cullen. What are you doing here? We told the nurses to not let anyone but us in." Sam growled. I smiled weakly up at him; Sam, from the beginning, was like a big brother to me and I was grateful that he was defending me, while Jacob was doing was trying to keep his anger down. I couldn't blame my boyfriend, I wanted nothing more than slap Edward right on the cheek!

"I came back because I made a mistake. Bella, I love you. I'm so sorry for what I've done and I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you." he whispered, his voice tight. All I could do was glare at him. Now he loves me? Well, it's going to take a lot more than just an apology.

"I'll never forgive you. The pack will never forgive you. What you did to me in the forest is completely and utterly unforgivable, Edward Cullen." I spat, a wicked smile spread across my face as I watched him flinch. Jacob's body began to stop shaking, but I could tell that the mere presence of Edward pissed him off as much as it pissed us all off.

"What about the rest of my family? They were all in on it!" he pleaded. Now it was my turn to flinch. The Cullens had always been nice to me, Alice and I even emailed each other once in a while, yet...Edward did have a point. His whole family had moved away with him, but I couldn't find it in my heart to shun them all.

"That's a completely different story, Edward!" I shrieked, burying my head back into Jake's hot chest. I felt Emily's thin hand rub my shoulder and I couldn't help but smile. She, like Alice, was my sister; not in blood, yet, we understood each other so well. "Thanks, Em."

"No problem. Edward, please, calm down. She's had a rough couple of weeks." Emily explained. Weeks? I was seriously gone that long? Great. This day has just been absolutely, flippingly fantastic!

"I know what's happened! That's the main reason I came back. That and..." he hesitated. Seth let out a chuckle at what we were all thinking; if a vampire could blush, Edward would be cherry red right now!

"What, Sparkles? Bella is pregnant, so what?" Leah jeered, causing us all to laugh at the serious situation in front of us. My laughter soon turned to tears of happiness; I was still pregnant! I know I shouldn't be happy about being a teenage mom and not married, but it was so amazing!

"It wasn't that...hold on, Bella's pregnant?" Edward asked, shocked. Uh oh! I'm definitely going to get chewed out now! "You're pregnant with that mutt's child?!"

"Shut up!" Jake shouted. I was surprised, with all the yelling and screaming, I half expected the nurses to call the police! I shot Edward another glare, indicating that he should never, EVER, call Jacob a mutt again. "So what if she's pregnant? She's my Bella now, bloodsucker."

"Isn't your Bella a bloodsucker herself?" Edward shot back, a smirk on his flawless face. Like when Jake said it earlier, that word stabbed my heart. Tears spilled over again; not even Jacob's fingers running through my hair could calm me down.

"Don't you talk to her like that! You used to love her!" Embry growled. I heard Edward chuckle a little, but I could hear the pain behind it. He still did love me. It was evident in his voice and in the way he talked to the pack and me.

"I do love her and she deserves to be with her own kind; not with a bunch of mangy mutts."

"Don't say that!" I whisper-shouted, "These guys have been my family ever since you abandoned me in the forest. Yeah, it took a while for everybody to warm up to me," I shot a glance to a smiling Sam, "But that doesn't matter now. As far as I'm concerned, these crazy, weird, and slightly disturbed wolves are my kind."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'disturbed'?" Quil questioned. Smiling, I smacked him in the arm and turned my attention back to Edward, but he wasn't alone. Standing beside him were Carlisle and Esme. Esme gave me a motherly smile; I could tell that, no matter who I chose, I would always be like a daughter to her. Then, I looked at Carlisle. He smiled at me, but there was no warmth behind it, like Esme's. That hurt almost as much as the "bloodsucker" comments I've been receiving all day.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again, my dear." Esme said, walking over so she could give me a hug. I felt my smile grow as I inhaled her scent; it was like honeysuckle mixed with jasmine and since Jacob was so close, the two scents mixed. I felt at home with these two smells, but the hug ended all too soon.

"It's good to see you too, Esme. Is Alice and everyone else?" I had to know! I desperately wanted to see Alice again; Edward could go to hell for all I care!

"She is. If you want to visit us, please, don't hesitate. You, and the pack," she eyed the wolves with such a warming smile that she even got Sam to nod back at her! Never thought I'd see the day! "Are always welcome in our home."

"Bella is, Esme, but I won't allow these dogs inside." Edward growled, pissed beyond imagination that his foster mother was offering her home to his enemies. "I won't even allow Bella in until she's had her puppy."

Now. I'm. Pissed! Ripping the IV out of my arm, I ran towards him and slapped him good and hard. I could feel warm liquid trickling its way down my arm and dripping from my fingertips on to the floor, but I ignored it. I had just slapped the man I used to love, and, I have to admit, it felt awesome!

"You will NOT call my baby anything like that! My baby will be perfect and there's nothing you can do or say to change my mind!" I snarled. Turning around, I walked back over to my bed and pulled my knees up to my chest; forgetting about my still bleeding arm.

I could feel the atmosphere around me; it was unbelievably thick and I wanted nothing more than to leave and go back mine and Jake's apartment in Seattle. As if reading my mind, if felt his strong, muscular arm wrap around my shoulders, whispering, "Don't worry, we'll be out of here by tonight and you'll be in your bed by midnight, I promise."

"Thanks." I sighed, closing my eyes. I've never felt so exhausted before! I heard Esme get off the bed, give my shoulder a loving squeeze, and leave the room; I could hear her broken, tearless sobs in the hall. I feel like utter crap! I've made people cry, people hate me...why can't I just have a normal life?!

**I know it's short, but that's all I feel like writing! I wanted Bella to be ultimately pissed off with Edward, but, I used to be Team Edward (don't hate me!) and I can't be that harsh. I really hope that you guys enjoyed this and I got a question from a reader about if Jacob imprinted on Bella. No, he didn't. He basically told his pack to piss off when they told him that he had to eventually imprint on someone. I hope that clears a few things and, if you still have any questions, send me a PM and I'll get back to you soon! I start school again tomorrow *shudders*, but I'm excited! I've missed my friends and I'm beginning to run out of things to do! I hope that you guys have a great year and I'll update as soon as physically possible!**

**^.^**


End file.
